


Disneyland & Soulmates

by anxiousdraco



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Disneyland Meet-cute, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, This is trash, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdraco/pseuds/anxiousdraco
Summary: Shane Madej is tired of looking at his Mark. He has yet to meet his Other even though he's 26. So, he saves up his money and catches a flight to LA to get his Mark removed -- something that is incredibly frowned upon. When he finds out he is to meet his Other in two hours, he goes to Disneyland. Why? Who knows. But it all works out in the end. // Shyan





	Disneyland & Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written hastily. Work number two in this fandom and probably not the last...it has consumed my soul.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @lesbianwheeze

Shane was tired. The flight from Illinois to LA felt longer than life itself, and his wrist felt heavy. He subconsciously rubbed at the words, and even though he had read them over and over again, it didn’t make it any easier.

In the airport he saw some first meetings. It was nice, and it was romantic. But it made Shane ache. He was 26 and felt like he’d never find his Other. It was awfully rare to not find your Other by age 21, but seeing as Shane had no one keeping him in Chicago, he figured he’d fuck off and see something else - if only for awhile, if only to shut his mind up. His parents didn’t know the real reason he was here, although he was a grown man and they didn’t really control him anyway. Shane didn’t want to know what his mom would say if she knew.

The flight finally landed and he pulled his gangly limbs out of the seat and into LAX. He felt like he was dragging his body along but he needed to get to his hotel so he could pass out. The appointment wasn’t until 10am and it was - he checked his watch - six in the fucking morning. _4.30am arrival my ass_.

Shane sat down briefly, head in his hands. This was going to be a long week.

//

Ryan was excited. His new show was greenlighted! But the downside is, he needed a co-host and no one in the office was what he was looking for. That sounded awful, and he loved the people he worked with, but he needed something...new. To celebrate, he decided to take the rest of the day off (with permission from the higher-ups, of course) and go to Disney.

Disney was literally a sanctuary for him. Upset, happy, excited, depressed, empty? Go to Disney. Don’t have money for Disney? Disney _movie_.

A perfect day for Ryan Bergara was Disneyland, then some drinks, then cuddling up to watch a Disney movie. 

//

Shane walked into the mundane clinic. It was boring and bland but the godawful bright lights were the worst part. They seem to light up your Mark. Like, “Hey, you know you’re doing something irreversible right? You know you’re going against the universe? You know this is a bad idea, don’t you?” But Shane didn’t fucking care. He hated looking at his wrist.

_Whoa, how’s the weather up there, dude?_

Like, he first thing is Other says to him is a shitty joke that he’s heard his entire life? How many times has he looked at his wrist only to be disappointed when whoever said it to him already walked away?  
“Mr. Madej?” Shane inhaled deeply and went to the desk.

“That’s me.”

“Hi, go ahead and go through that door to room 3 on your left,” The girl smiled sweetly, although he felt sick.

“Thanks.”

The hallway seemed even brighter somehow. He sat down on the exam table. The tests Shane was going to have to go through were easy. It was the, uh, operation, that he was worried about.

In what felt like three hours, but could have easily been three minutes, there was a knock. A small nurse walked in, she was wearing light pink scrubs (which was some kind of sick irony, right?) and she basically paid Shane no mind. 

“Hi…” Shane said softly.

“Hi, honey. Sorry, I’m just lookin’ some stuff up. I’ll be with ya in a moment.”

The southern accent sounded weirdly out of place, but Shane nodded anyway.

“Alright, so I’m gonna run a couple tests. Do you know about them or should I explain?” The nurse, who still hadn’t introduced herself, smiled.

“I read about them but, uh, could you please run it by me again?” 

“Sure thing. So I’m Angelina. I’m gonna run some tests, and they’re gonna tell me a little bit about your Mark. I won’t know who your Other is, but I will know when you’re destined to meet. I’ll know their gender and their birthday, you know, simple things. After that is the procedure. But, if your meeting date is too close, we can’t do the operation. It would be too dangerous. Is that alright?”

Shane’s eyes opened wide. “Wait, if I’m supposed to meet them soon then we can’t get it removed?”

“No, sweetie. It would cause a lot of pain for them, and even more for you. Souls are a delicate thing,” Angelina smiled softly.

“Oh. Okay.”

Angelina held her hand out, “I’m just gonna clean it with an alcohol swab, and then hook this little doo-dad on it, and I’ll have the info I need. It’ll take less than a minute, okay?”

Shane nodded. He could do this.

The swab was cold, and the diode was colder. Shane swore he felt electricity go through him, but figured he was imagining it. 

“Oh…” Angelina let out softly, looking at the screen with wide eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?” He was instantly scared.

“Mr. Madej, where are you from?”

“Uh, Illinois. Why?”

“And you came to LA for this procedure?

“Yes…”

“You were brought here for another reason, sweetpea. You and your Other are meeting in two hours…”

Shane literally jumped off the table. _“Excuse me?”_

“You’d better get goin’. Don’t worry, you won’t be charged. Go. Go and meet them.” Angelina gave him another soft smile, but Shane was running out of the room too fast to notice.

This was Angelina’s favorite kind of patient - the oblivious one.

//

Disneyland was unusually empty today, but Ryan didn’t mind. Shorter wait times for him, yeah? He was about to go on the Matterhorn when he quite literally ran into someone.

“Whoa, how’s the weather up there, dude?” Ryan laughed.

The other human did not.

“I’m not in the fuckin’ mood.”

Ryan glanced at his wrist, like an idiot. He hated having such a common phrase as his Mark. How was he going to find his Other like this?

“S-sorry. I’m just, I’m sorry.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, uh...can I ask you a question?” Bigfoot-guy asked him.

“Uh, sure, yeah.”

“Do you have your Other yet?”

Ryan felt like that was an odd question to ask someone you randomly run into at Disney. He looked away.

“No.”

“Thank you, whatever deity is listening. Thank you.” The taller man was smiling at the sun.

“You alright dude?”

Ryan was a little taken aback when the stranger put his hand out. He went to shake but the man made a noise of protest. “No, no. Look at my wrist.” Ryan nearly shat his pants, but moved the hospital-like bracelet out of the way.

“How’s the weather up there...” Ryan paused, “Holy shit!”

“Please tell me yours says...whatever I said out of anger?”

Ryan silently held out his wrist, but smiled. “I’m not in the fuckin’ mood,” Shane sighed. “Sorry you had a cuss word on your arm all this time! That must have upset the parents. I’m Shane, by the way. Shane Madej.”

“Ryan Bergara. Yeah, my mom wasn’t all that happy but my friends thought it was cool!” Ryan laughed and smiled wide, and Shane reciprocated.

Ryan looked back at his Soulmate’s wrist. “Why do you have a hospital bracelet on? Are you alright?”

Shane’s smile faded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I, uh. I actually came here to get my Mark removed.” Ryan’s face fell at this, “But the nurse told me I was meeting you in two hours, and that I couldn’t get it removed.”

“Well I’m glad fate worked in our favors,” Ryan smiled again. “Wait, what do you mean ‘come here’? Are you not from LA?”

“God no, I’m from Illinois. LA’s removal clinic was the highest rated one and I wanted to get out of Chicago for awhile anyway.”

“So, you come to LA to get rid of your Mark. You’re told you can’t get it removed. And you then go to...Disneyland. _Disneyland_. Why here?” Ryan was laughing the whole time he spoke, “I mean, it proves we’re Soulmates ‘cause I fuckin’ love it here, but _dude_.”

Shane was laughing his ass off, and knew he could get used to this. “Hey, man, it’s always busy so I figured what better way to find a Soulmate? Like, what if we were just chillin’ on It’s a Small World and when the demon animatronics start going off I turn to you like, ‘I’m not in the fuckin’ mood.’ What do you you do?”

“Well I would _never_ go on that ride strictly because I know those animatronics are demons! So you’re screwed!”

“Whatever, Bergara. Let’s get some popcorn.”

“Please.”


End file.
